tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
LossieX as "Chef Hatchet" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:13 LossieX 4a582441@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.249.71.0 has joined #ordinary 15:13 <@Kgman04> Hi, LossieX. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:13 Hi 15:14 04 I was upset with TDI because he acted very rude to me in the last audition 15:14 I kept saying TDI hello and I felt ignored 15:14 <@Kgman04> I understand, I'll run the entirety of this audition. 15:14 I am trying out for Chef Hatchet 15:14 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:15 I just want to say that I've dealt with enough rude ignorant people in my life and it shouldn't carry here 15:15 <@TDIFan13> girl no offense but are you serious. 15:15 <@Kgman04> I'm sorry about that. 15:15 Yes I am 15:16 What's going on? 15:16 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:17 04 I messaged you 15:17 <@Kgman04> Please say whatever you need to here. 15:17 Where to begin 15:17 <@Kgman04> Now I'm going to ask you two questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 15:17 We both know TDI and I have had a problem 15:17 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:18 I don't know anymore 15:18 I guess try something new 15:18 <@Kgman04> Gotcha. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:19 I have an issue but it's not with you 04 15:19 So don't worry 15:19 <@Kgman04> Understood. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Chef Hatchet. Your partner for this scene is Noah. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:19 Can we please get the roleplay started? 15:19 <@Kgman04> Yes. (: 15:19 MysteryPerson has changed nick to Noah04 15:19 (Chef is making his stew) 15:19 Hi Noah 15:19 <+Noah04> What slop do you have for us today, Chef? 15:20 <+Noah04> Trying any new "recipes"? 15:20 If you're just going to say it's slop I'm not giving you any 15:20 <+Noah04> Oooooo, tragic. 15:20 <+Noah04> C'mon, entertain me, what kind of stew is it? 15:21 It is my wife's favorite 15:21 I want someone else 15:21 Agh sorry 04 15:21 Please answer me 15:22 <@Kgman04> I'm sorry, the point of the roleplay segment is to be able to adjust to any choices your scene partner makes. 15:22 Forget it let's start over 15:22 <@Kgman04> We will continue with Noah. 15:22 If you say so 15:22 <+Noah04> I didn't know you had a wife. Does she cook too? 15:22 (Chef makes his stew) 15:23 Courtney is making an alliance to vote you off 15:23 <+Noah04> She... 15:23 <+Noah04> She is? 15:23 <+Noah04> :@ 15:23 <+Noah04> I knew I couldn't trust her. 15:24 <+Noah04> How'd you find out? 15:24 You're gullible! I was pulling your leg 15:24 Get out of my kitchen 15:24 <@Kgman04> Okay, we'll end the scene here. 15:24 <@Kgman04> Thanks for reauditioning. 15:24 TDI I hope you're not mad at me I don't like grudges 15:25 <@TDIFan13> sure 15:25 04 thank you so much for this interview you did an excellent job 15:25 <@Kgman04> Thanks. 15:26 I can't wait to get some sort of role 15:26 Even a minor one 15:26 Sorry to cut this short but I've got to go 15:26 Goodbye 15:26 LossieX 4a582441@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.249.71.0 has quit Page closed Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions